Last Summer
by BellaOldani
Summary: I had to choose a catagory so i figured my story is close to gossip girl/the it girl. It doesn't involve any GG characters, but it is interesting. When Lauren returns to boarding school after summer weird her friends try to figure out what happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lauren?" called Ashley Stansforth. God, Lauren could be so into her thoughts that she couldn't hear anyone.

"LAUREN!" she shouted again.

"Huh?" She finally replied.

"God, what were you dreaming about this time?" she inquired.

"Oh, um, it was nothing really. What did you want to talk to me about?"

_I could tell that she was lying. When she gets into such a deep Trans, she is definitely dealing with something big on her mind. God, why wouldn't she just tell me? I was supposedly her best friend; she should be able to trust me right?_

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we could go into town this weekend? Taylor texted me a few minutes ago. She is back at the dorm, but she said that she wanted to go to town today because Fair Street is having a huge sale this weekend."

"Yeah, that sounds super fun actually. It's a green light for me!" Lauren smiled her sincere smile that we all knew was so fake but still made you feel good inside.

Ashley took a minute to think about her friend. Lauren had changed so much over the summer. She was very beautiful though. She had blue eyes, and a very golden light brown hair that went to her shoulders, and a naturally tan body. Of course she was very tall and was as skinney as a pole. Ashley on the other hand was more average. She had straight blond hair with green eyes. She was an average height and skinney, but not as skinney as lauren. Ashley was best friends with Lauren Grant and Taylor Hugh. All three of them were sophomores this year, and had been best friends since they were in preschool. Taylor was probably the most beautiful person she had ever met. She had mid-back length dark brown hair, with blue eyes that could veer into your soul. She was just a little bit taller than Ashley, and had the palest of skin. She was very skinney as well, but she didn't try to be the way that Ashley and Lauren did. It just came naturally for her. They were all best friends, or so they had though and shared a dorm room at the Knox school in upstate New York. Before this summer they had all been so close, but things had changed insanely over the break.

Ashley didn't even know how they had changed; she just knew that when Lauren got back, there was something different about her. Before she had arrived Tay and her were discussing how their summers had gone, and then all of the sudden Lauren barged into the room with her maid at her side.

She didn't feel like talking at all. She just had Maria put her bags by her bed and then she left for the dining hall. L didn't even say hi to either of them. Ever since then it seems like it has been me and Tay against L. To be honest, their whole situation kind of reminded her of the novel 'The It Girl' by Cecily Von Zeigesar.

"So, do you wanna drop by the room and pick up Tay. Then we can all get a bite to eat?" Ashley inquired, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not so sure, I am not that hungry and I heard that they are serving pizza and garlic bread tonight. I don't need the extra calories. I am a size 00, and there is no way I am working up to a 0, that would be like I am an obese sumo wrestler. But you and Taylor can go, I am not keeping you."

_Yep, that is pretty much what I expected. That has been Laurens excuse for getting out of going to dinner with us pretty much every night. Whenever she did attend dinner in the dining hall, she went with her sort of friend Leslie._

**Leslie Brooks: Petite, semi-pretty brunette with huge green eyes. Rate out of 10, a clear 5.**

Honestly, Lauren would never be hanging out with her if she wasn't acting so weird. I just wish she would tell me and Taylor what was going on with her. We were starting to get really worried.

_I sighed_

"Okay, fine. I'm gonna go back and pick up Tay. I guess we will see you later? You know, if you decide that you aren't afraid to sleep in the same room with us."

Alright, that was a little harsh. But I am seriously getting tired of her acting like this. It is getting so annoying, and I just want my old Lauren back.

_As I walked away I could feel her dumbfounded expression watching me walk away. Huh, I wonder if this will stop the rash acting…_

On my walk home I texted Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"UGH! Where did I put my shoes?!" cried Taylor as she rummaged through her things. She had been texted by her best friend Ashley three minutes ago that said to be ready in five minutes to go to dinner. She had already gotten dressed, but she couldn't find her shoes, and she hadn't put on her make-up yet.

_Crap!_ She thought_. She is going to be here in two minutes and I'm not anywhere near ready to leave for dinner! God! Where are my shoes!!!!!!?_

"Hellooooooooooooo?" called Ashley's voice behind Taylor. "Uh, I thought we were going to dinner, are you even ready?"

"Kind of?" Taylor admitted.

"Tay! I texted you five minutes ago, I told you to be ready, you said you would." Ashley whined.

"Well, I got dressed, but I couldn't find my shoes, and I spent pretty much all of my time trying to find them…" she explained.

"Which shoes?" Ashley inquired.

"This seasons Jimmy Choo flats. You know, the ones with the purple and pink flowers?" she answered

"Wait, those are yours?!" Ashley practically shouted.

"Uh, yeah! I bought them over summer. Remember when I came back and showed them to you and L?"

"I thought that you were praising Laurens shoe taste…"

"What? How would that even make sense. Wait… have you SEEN my shoes?"

"Yeah… Lauren was wearing them today. I thought they were hers, so I didn't call her on it…" Ashley admitted.

_What the hell?!!! _Taylor thought. _How could Lauren think that she could borrow my shoes when she has barely said three words to me all semester. I mean, its November, and we have been back since August… Oh I am going to kill her!_

"Tay, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I am going to kill Lauren! She CANNOT borrow my things if she doesn't talk to me! Do you know where she was heading when you left?"

"Probably the barn. I remember he telling Leslie that she was talking Starlett for a ride tonight…" Ash answered.

_Starlett?! _

Starlett was Laurens horse. All three girls had horses, and since there was a barn here they boarded their horses. Lauren had Starlett, a Hanovarian pure bred. She was beautiful and strong. Ashley had Lily, her famous Hunter Jumper. They competed in a bunch of competitions over the years. And then there was Taylor's horse. She had an Arabian female named Cleopatra, but everyone called her Cleo for short.

Last year the three of them had a trail that they rode together every night. It was a perfect spot in the woods. Sometimes they were joined by friends or boyfriends, but right now, they didn't have any of those right now. When things had gotten screwed up for no reason, all of their sort of friends had left them, and they had broken up with their boyfriends. It wouldn't have worked with them anyway though, because all three of their boyfriends moved back to where they were from and left boarding school.

"I'm going to go find her. If she is with Starlett, she will probably be riding the trail. You wanna come?" Taylor rambled.

"Tay, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, she is in sort of a funk, and it might set things off to be even worse…" warned Ashley.

"No, I am going to do this. I have to confront her. This is not okay for her to do. You can come or you can't. It's up to you, but I'm going now, so you need to make up your mind."

"Okay fine, I'll go, but just to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Great, let's change into our riding clothes and go get that stealer!" Taylor said as she started for her closet.

As they got ready, Taylor thought of what she was going to do Lauren for taking her shoes. She couldn't seem to come up with anything but confronting her about her strange behavior though.

When they were ready Ashley headed for the door with Taylor behind. On their way out Taylor grabbed her room key and Laurens favorite purse.

_Now we will see who the winner is…_ She thought as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its so short! I wrote it during Language Arts and my teacher kept making eyes at me. Creepy! Anyways, I hope you like the twist in the story. Im gonna put up ch. 4 hopefully soon.**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm scared…" Lauren whispered to her horse. She hugged her as she cried into her mane. She whinnied and nuzzled into her in return. She pulled back and looked into her big brown eyes that were full of sincere love. Whenever she felt sad, or scared, she knew that she could come to her. She'd actually been visiting her a lot lately. She led her out of the barn and prepared to mount her when she heard a very angry scream. She turned around and was met face to face with one angry Taylor, and Ashley trailing behind.

"Why the hell do you think that you can STEAL my shoes when you won't even look at me!?" screamed Taylor.

"What?" Lauren questioned, but then she remembered Taylor's favorite flats that she had taken. "Oh…"

"Oh? That's all? There isn't anything else you want to tell me? Like WHY you took my shoes?"

Lauren looked down at the ground trying to think of what to say.

"Well?" Taylor was getting impatient. All she wanted was an explanation.

"Um…" Lauren hesitated. _Should I tell them? They are my best friends, well actually they think I hate them, but I could use them as my friends again… Tell them. Can I? I mean should I? YES! … Alright. _"I took them because they made me feel closer to you."

"What?" Taylor didn't understand. She turned to Ashley, but Ashley just shrugged. Taylor turned back to Lauren waiting for her to explain.

Lauren signed and raised her eyes to meet Taylor's and Ashley's. "There is something that you guys need to know…"

Their faces had an expression on them urging her to go on, so she did.

She knew that she could trust them, that they would help her through this, comfort her, do everything they could.

"I'm pregnant," there she said it, now all she had to do was wait.

**A/N: I already have like chapters 4-6 in my head, but I haven't put them on paper yet…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"W-w-what?" was all that Ashley could say. She looked beside her to Taylor and saw that she was still too much in shock to even react at all to what their friend had just told them. She turned back to a scared looking Lauren. "Are you serious? I mean, you're actually pregnant?"

"Yes," she looked at Ashley like her approval would make her feel better, so Ashley knew what she had to do.

"Well then, we have a lot to talk about. But first, let's get you some ice cream and hot coco."

"But, what about Starlett?"

"Well, I can put him away, you and Taylor go ahead and head back to the dorm and get the stuff." They both looked to Taylor hoping she had a different expression at least than the one she had for the last five minutes. Luckily she had come out of her trans.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Umm… L? Lets go." Taylor said.

"Ok! Thanks Ash." Lauren smiled for the first time in a long time. Ashley felt better now that she knew what was going on with her friend, and now that she saw the old Lauren again, just with a big secret.

Ashley watched them go. When she saw them disappear across the field she turned back to Laurens horse. She grabbed the reins and pulled her towards the barn doors. When she came into the barn she untacked Starlett and put her in her stall. As soon as she had given her more food and water she left the barn and headed back to the dorm

"Hey guys," Ashley called as she walked through the doors to the lounge of their dorm rooms.

"Hey," They both replied in unision.

"So, did u get your hot chocolate and ice cream?" she inquired.

"Yes we did, and I gotta say, it feels good to talk to you guys again, like old times…" Lauren replied.

"We totally agree."

"So…" Lauren kept trying to figure out what she was going to say when all the questions started, Ashley could tell.

"So, we DO need to talk, I mean there are things that me and Tay need to know…"

"I was waiting for that. Well lucky for you, I'm tired of keeping myself bottled up and it would be nice to talk about it, so hit me with all the questions you want."

Ashley was surprised. She had figured that she wouldn't want to talk at all but here she was ready to tell everything.

"Well, how about we start with who the father is?" Taylor was the one who asked this.

Ashley went to sit on the couch next to them as Lauren turned to them and crossed her legs. Then she began speaking.

"Well, when I didn't go to boarding school, I lived at home in Connecticut with my family. I had a sort of best friend that was a guy. His name was Ryan Jacobs. He was a year older than me but it didn't really matter to me or him, we just loved hanging out. I was five when we were like that, and I went to boarding school a year later so I hadn't seen him since. But this past summer, I was walking in my favorite Armani shoes down the street to the mall and saw him. He hadn't changed much but he looked cuter now definitely. So I was so excited to see him that I ran up to him and said 'Ryan! Oh my god! Do you remember me?' and he said 'Lauren? Is that you?' so then I said 'Yeah! It's so good to see you!' and then he said 'Same! Hey I was about to grab a bite to eat at the mall, you wanna come?' so obviously I had to say yes. We started hanging out again then and eventually it turned into something more than friendship. At first it was just our hands randomly being locked together, but then we started kissing in secret, then kissing in public, and one night things got kind of… out of hand. The next thing I knew I was waking up in his bed in the morning with no clothes on and him holding me tight. I was really happy about how we were dating and everything, but it scared me a little that we had gone so fast… Anyways, a week later we were still together and everything but I started feeling really sick, oh and when we… you know, it was like two weeks before school started. So I was feeling sick and dizzy along with some lightheadedness and so I went to the doctor without telling my mom. They did some tests and told me that they didn't know how to say this, but I was pregnant. I couldn't believe what they said. It seemed like my whole life was falling apart right in front of my eyes, but there was nothing I could do to put it back together. I was really scared of what to do so I just went home and laid in bed for a few days, I ignored all of Ryan's calls. When my parents would try to get me to do things or ask me what was wrong I would just say that I was trying to spend my last few days of summer as a couch potato, but I knew that they didn't buy it. Ryan eventually just decided to stop calling and came over to the house. When he showed up in my doorway I was shocked, I didn't know what to do. I decided that it would be best to tell him, but I was too scared, so I told myself when I got back to school I would email him and tell him. He was worried about me but I couldn't tell him yet when I didn't even know what to do. I considered abortion, but I thought about how my baby had feelings and feet and hands and I just couldn't bare to do that so I decided to just hide it as long as I could, and when I started showing to the point where I couldn't hide it like I have been, then I would tell everyone including my parents."

"Wow… um, so you're what, four months? How come we haven't noticed?"

"Because, I've been doing something that kind is cruel to my baby, but it helps me hide the huge bump. I've been binding my stomach up with cloth that makes it go in and kind of seem like my normal stomach, and wearing loose shirts, but the baby is due in another three and a half months, and my stomach is just getting bigger and bigger. I can't hide it anymore. Everyone will know by tomorrow."

"Wait, what about the email? Did you send it to Ryan?" Ashley asked, she really hoped that Lauren did because he did have a right to know that he has a baby.

"Yes I did."

"And? What did he say?"

"He said oh. That was it one word, two letters, oh. I didn't really know how to take it, or know what it meant, so I just figured he needed time to figure out what this meant for him."

"Well it is big news, he probably still can't get his head around it." Taylor tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, that's what I think it is."

"Well, we just want you to know that we are here for you one hundred percent. Whatever you need we are here." Ashley said and Taylor agreed.

"Thanks so much you guys. I really need you guys right now, especially tomorrow when I announce to the entire school that I'm with child…"

"Hey," Taylor touched her arm in a comforting gesture, "It's all going to be okay, we will be right by your side helping you out with whatever you need and kicking the butts of people who don't feel the same way!"

They all laughed and drank hot chocolate for another thirty minutes before deciding to go to bed. Even though it was a weekend, they had all had a long day.

When they reached their room Ashley saw Lauren go directly to her bag and rummage through it looking for something. Then she saw her pull out a pair of beautiful flats.

"Hey Taylor, here are your shoes, I'm sorry I took them." Lauren held them out for Taylor to take but she just shooed them away.

"I want you to keep them, they look really good on you anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Taylor smiled and Ashley felt like her life was finally complete again. Taylor didn't feel like killing Lauren, Lauren had told her secret, and most of all, they were all best friends again.

They all climbed into their cozy covers and soon fell asleep.

Ashley awoke form a loud noise coming from inside the room. She saw a figure walking around inside their room so she screamed loud enough to wake up only her roommates. Taylor lifted her head groggily, and Lauren just asked, "What's going on." But then Ashley saw Laurens eyes grow scared as she saw the figure in the room.

It walked up to Laurens bed and her eyes became more and more frightened, but then turned into a surprised expression.

"Lauren?" It spoke. Then Ashley understood. Standing in front of Laurens bed was Ryan Jacobs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Previously:**_ "I'm pregnant."There she said it now all she had to do was wait. (Lauren)_

_"I had a sort of best friend that was a guy. His name was Ryan Jacobs." (Lauren telling Ashley and Taylor about the father)_

_"Lauren?" It asked. Then Ashley understood. Standing in front of Laurens bed was Ryan Jacobs._

Lauren still had a shocked expression on her face; she didn't know how to react. He was hear, the father of her child, her… boyfriend? Maybe even the man she loved… Finally she snapped out of it when she saw him bend down in front of her.

"R-ryan? What are… what are you doing here?" Her question had sounded like she was sort of scared, which was definitely not the impression she wanted him to have, because she was really happy to see him.

He looked at her sheepishly and then grinned his wide, goofy smile. Her heart melted right then and there. Suddenly she didn't care WHY he was here, she was just happy that he was. She started paying attention again though when he started talking.

"When I got your email… I kinda freaked out. I couldn't believe… it. My life just seemed like it was falling apart. But after I spent weeks thinking only about myself, I started to think about you, and how you must be doing with all of this. I mean you have to live with your classmates, so it must be really hard for you. And then I started thinking about the past summer, and how great it was to finally… be with you. Since I met you I had a crush on you, but this summer, it turned into something so much more. This summer I fell in love with you… I love you Laur…" he answered her question, AND poured his heart out.

Lauren was so mesmerized by his speech that she had forgotten she had awake roommates watching her right now, that was of course until Taylor and Ashley cooed 'AWWWWWWW'. She immediately shot a look at them and they took it as their cue to leave the room. When Lauren was sure they were gone she looked back to Ryan.

"You… love me?"

"Yes, I do. I didn't realize it at first, but then it became so clear. I am so in love with you Lauren Michelle Grant!"

She hesitated, but then she knew the truth. She loved him too. And it actually seemed like something more than love, but more along the lines of destiny. "I love you too." Once she had said it she couldn't help herself. She let a huge grin set on her face and pulled him up onto her bed. But before she kissed him she remembered that he never explained why he was lurking in her dorm room in the middle of the night. "Wait, you never answered my question. Why are you here, at my boarding school, in my room, in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?"

He looked at her like she had missed something important, but explained anyway. "Well, I knew that I couldn't just stay in the sidelines. I need to be with you, and I know that you haven't told your parents yet because a) your still at boarding school, and b) you are still pregnant. I told my parents, and then I made them promise not to tell yours because you wanted to wait for the right time to let them know. Then I convinced them to let me come here and be with you. I am the father, and I need to start taking responsibility for what I caused."

That was all she needed to hear, when his mouth shut and he looked at her, he saw that she had a funny expression on her face. What he didn't know, was that the expression she wore on her face was an expression he was gonna love. It was an expression that meant, you're in for a long make-out session. But it wasn't really like that, at least Lauren didn't think of it that way. She thought of it as her showing him how grateful and happy she was to have him with her again, to know that he cared about her and their child. She pulled him close and to her surprise, he pulled back.

"Lauren, ever since I walked into this room all I've wanted to do was kiss you, but it's 3:30 in the morning, and you have roommates outside that I am sure would love to go back to bed. Also, your dorm advisor could walk in at any moment and get me expelled before I even got started, so I'm gonna have to say no the making out for tonight. But believe me, tomorrow is a different story. Goodnight!" He bent down to peck her on the mouth before he headed to his dorm, but when his lips touched hers the kiss turned into a passionate one. But after a minute or two, this time it was Laurens turn to pull away.

"Hey, what are you-" he started but was cut off by Lauren.

"Like you said, we have time for that, now let's just get some rest. Go back to your dorm. You have my number, call me in the morning, when people other than us are awake. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for me, and I need you there with me. Tomorrow I am going to tell everyone that I'm pregnant."

"They don't know yet? But, aren't you like four months?"

"Yes, but I've been doing things to hide it. Anyways, tomorrow's the day, and I definitely need you there by my side, along with Ashley and Taylor of course."

"Will do, I'll call you." He stood up and headed for the door, but as he touched the knob he turned back and said, "Love you! And I'm so happy that I'm here, with you."

She felt herself blush. Then she spoke. "I feel exactly the same way."

He turned the knob and swiftly walked out the door. When he was gone, Taylor and Ashley hurried into the room and almost immediately bombarded her with questions.

"What did you say after he told you he loved you!?" asked Taylor.

"Are you guys getting married?" asked Ashley.

"Did he come to take you home with him?" asked Taylor.

"Are you leaving?" asked Ashley, with a sad expression on her face.

Lauren put her hand up to them motioning for them to stop asking questions and let her take the lead.

"No, I am not leaving school. He came here to be at school with me and help me throughout all of this. I said that I loved him, which is true, and we made plans for tomorrow. But you guys do need to understand that I can't really stay at school when I go into labor."

"Well duh!" stated Taylor.

Lauren smiled at her friends comment. Then offered up a very nice suggestion in her opinion.

"Now, why don't we all get back to sleep? We can talk more tomorrow…" Lauren yawned as the said this to give more of an effect that she was super tired, when she really wasn't. All she wanted right now was to be alone with her thoughts, and to do that, she needed them to be quiet.

"Fine…" They both mumbled and then got up and walked over to their beds.

"Goodnight guys." Lauren said.

"Night!" They replied.

Lauren heard them fall into a deep sleep as she just thought about how nice it was going to be to have Ryan, HER Ryan around to help her…


End file.
